Episode 685
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Steady Progress! Luffy's Army vs. Pica!!" is the 685th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Pica's arm was destroyed by Chinjao and Elizabello II, the Colosseum fighters proceed to decimate the Doflamingo soldiers. But Pica was not out of the fight and attacked again with his remaining arm, throwing the fighters in disarray. The fighters then noticed that Luffy is missing and one of them sees Luffy riding Ucy while climbing the colossus arm toward the giant head. Pica noticed this and grew his arm back, before going to strike his attacker, but Luffy was ready and breaks the giant's head off with a Grizzly Magnum. Meanwhile, Robin's group reaches the top of the plaza and manage to elude their pursuers. Pica was then revealed to be controlling the colossus from within, and prepares to cut Luffy down with a huge sword, but Zoro intercepts it and stays behind to duel Pica while Luffy races toward Doflamingo's palace. Long Summary The citizens of Dressrosa are shocked to see Pica's arm crumble apart after Chinjao's and Elizabello II's attack, and Luffy, in a panic, rides Ucy away from the falling rubble. The soldiers on the streets attempt to stop the Colosseum fighters, but are thwarted by Ideo, who uses Destruction Cannon to blow the shocked soldiers away. Orlumbus and Cavendish join in, respectively using the moves Admiral's Hug and Swan Lake. The soldiers are powerless to stop them, but Pica gears up for another assault on the fighters. Chinjao prepares to hold the Donquixote executive off, but Zoro sees that Pica's severed arm has grown back, and, knowing that continuing fighting like this would be useless, shouts at everybody to run. Dagama tries to give a strategy for Pica but mentions only running is their best option for surviving for now. The fighters run away from Pica's second attack, which destroys more of Dressrosa, and the fighters are at a loss on how to get through Pica to Doflamingo's castle. Suddenly, Cavendish notices that Luffy isn't with them, and the fighters are incredibly shocked to see the Straw Hat riding Ucy up Pica's arm. Luffy heads up excitedly, and Abdullah and Jeet, having also hitched a ride on Ucy, also cheer, which causes Luffy to realize they are there and to yell at them to get off. Pica then notices Luffy, and in silent rage grows his arm back, preparing to attack the pirate. Luffy attacks him first, however, hitting Pica in the face with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. The attack shatters Pica's face and shocks the fighters and citizens down below. Meanwhile, Robin's group continues to climp up to the plaza while the former ex-toys follow in pursuit for the bounty's. One grabs Rebecca but Robin uses her slap move to shake them off stating she won't let them touch her. They all reach the top and Robin dispels her ability letting them all fall back to the Coliseum. Back with Pica, Zoro, having ridden on Ucy with Luffy, points out that Pica's shattered arm and head were just pure stone, and that Pica's real body was located where his fake head was. Zoro remarks that Pica is finally showing some human characteristics, when the Donquixote executive pulls out a giant sword, scaring Abdullah and Jeet. They beg Ucy to turn around or stop, but the bull cannot do either of those things as Pica swings at it. However, Luffy manages to get underneath Ucy and propel it upward, out of the sword's path. Ucy lands behind Pica, but the executive officer quickly turns around, preparing to strike again. Thankfully, Zoro manages to counter his blow with one sword, which causes a shocked Abdullah and Jeet to call him and Luffy "comrades of god". Pica tells Zoro to get out of the way so he can deal with Luffy, but Zoro says that Luffy has no business with a chunk of stone like him and mocks his high-pitched voice calling him a "soprano voiced dumbass", enraging Pica further. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The battle between Luffy's allies and the grunts of the Donquixote Pirates is extended. *In the manga, Pica only throws one punch at Luffy and his allies. In the anime, Pica attempted to punch them multiple times. *While not portrayed in the manga, Zoro used Haki to locate Pica's real body. *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Cavendish standing on top of Ucy and having another fantasy until Luffy kicked him off. **Before Pica attacks again, Luffy and his allies were having another argument about who will defeat Doflamingo. **Issho contacting Bastille through Den Den Mushi and telling him to gather reinforcements before going to the New King's Plateau. **On his way to the palace, Kyros saw some of the controlled citizens and thought back to the tragedy on the night ten years ago. **Before reaching the top of the Old King's Plateau, Bartolomeo was showing excitement and Robin saved Rebecca from a pursuing rogue. **While helping Ucy dodge a sword strike from Pica, Luffy is laughing at Pica's voice again. *During Pica's sword swing, Luffy briefly and mistakenly appears on Ucy's back. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation